Snow in Nippon
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: It's been a couple of months since Chibiterasu has been turned into a human boy and enjoys his first snow day with his friends.


Chibi awoke to the coldness of winter nip at his nose, brown eyes fluttering open to a new day. A tiny yawn escaped between his parted lips as the young boy sat up and stretched his arms in the air. Chibi started racking the curls out of his long silver-white hair as he got up and walked over to the window. He couldn't believe what he saw. Millions of different sized snowflakes were falling from grey clouds that hide the sun. Familiar laughter caught his attention. Looking farther on the other side of the bridge Chibi's friends were playing in the snow. Kagu wore a pink snowsuit with matching boots and her long black hair tied in its usually high ponytail, a bell attached the hair tie that tied her hair together. Next to her was Nanami, long Mediterranean blue hair flowing like the waves against her back in the cool wind; She wore a purple snow suite. Sitting under a cherry blossom tree was Manpuku in his orange snow suit, noming on some gingerbread cookies. Across from them was Kurow and Kuni dressed in their own snow suites and rolling snow into snowballs. Kurow came back up with a round snow orb in his gloved hands before bringing his hand behind before chucking it forward, knocking Manpuku over and cookies flying in the air.

"Hey!" Manpuku cried out as he sat up, scowling while the others bursted out laughing.

Chibi had to hold back a giggle himself. It was pretty amusing. Slipping away from the window, he knelt down underneath his bed and pulled out a silver snow jacket, black snow overalls and snow boots Kuni got him last year for Christmas. Chibi expertly slipped on his snow overalls and buckled the straps, after help from his friends a lot, the youth then pulled on his boots, and zipped up the jacket before heading outside. A wave of cold wind met him as the door opened, flakes of snow landing and melted on his pale face. Chibi shielded his eyes from the sting of the windy snow as he stepped off the steps and looked around for his friends. He soon spotted them and excitedly ran towards them, crossing the bridge without even slipping.

"Hey Mutt!" Kuni called out when he spotted his closest friend crossing the bridge before suddenly being hit by a snowball, knocking him face first in the snow.

Kurow tossed a snow ball up and down in one hand. "Can't turn your back on someone, dude." the golden blond teased with a smirk tracing his lips.

Kuni pushed himself up from the pack of snow and turned around to glare at the other, secretly grabbing one of his snowballs before chucking at him. Quickly dodging the attack, Kurow threw another snowball at Kuni but missed as he dodged and the orb hit Chibi instead.

"Squiddy are you okay?" Nanami inquired worriedly, giving a sigh of relief when Chibi nodded from his spot on the ground.

"Kurow! Be more careful, you could of knocked him into the freezing water!" Kagu yelled with her hands on both hips.

"Kuni moved outta the way, I didn't-" Kurow's sentence was cut off by a snow ball straight to the fave, sending him sprawling on his butt. Stifled laughter could be heard as Kurow wiped the snow off his face.

Manpuka snickered, "Not so high and mighty are ya now, huh?"

Kurow was silent for a minute or two before a wicked grin crosses his face.

"So you wanna play it that way, do ya?" He replied as he started to pack some more snow into more snow balls. "then...this is snowball war!"

"Here you go dears, some warm tea and cookies to warm you up." Manpuku's Mother said as she laid a tray of food on the kotatsu where the kids gathered around. They were all tired out from the snowball war they had and Manpuku invited them over to his house for some lunch, which they quickly agreed to.

Chibi was sitting by the fire as his four friends talked and nomed on cookies. Wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a black turtle neck, he still was shivering slightly from the cold and hoped the fire would help. The sudden weight of something soft laid gently around his shoulders, Chibi jumped a little but calmed down when he saw it was Kurow.

"That was a pretty sweet snowball fight, huh?" Kurow asked as he sat down next to Chibi, offering him a cookie.

Chibi took the cookie from his friend and nodded. "It was. Especially when everyone started to gang up on you."

"Hey now that's not very nice," Kurow said with a childish pout causing Chibi to giggle against the cookie he started to nibble on. "But I'm glad you had some fun, though it seems someone is little sensitive to the snow."

"I'm not that sensitive..." Chibi murmured red, cheeks red in embarrassment, "It's just different now that I'm human."

Kurow laughed and reached over, ruffling up the younger's hair. "Don't worry, dude. I won't tell anyone~ Though if you want...I could...help warm you up."

"W-warm me up..?" Chibi's cheeks were now red like tomatoes, brown eyes widened slightly.

"Well yeah I-I mean you look pretty cold a-and I don't mind sharing b-body heat..." Kurow stammered out, keeping his eyes on the fire as a blush crept onto his own cheeks.

The two were silent for a couple of minutes, the only sound coming from the crackling of the fire and the chatter from the others behind them. Very slowly, Chibi started to scoot closer to Kurow till both their shoulders brushed together. Kurow's cheeks flamed up as the other end of the blanket was draped around him and the younger male snuggled up against him, making Kurow stiffen slightly from the surprise contact. But instantly his body soon relaxed and he wrapped an arm around Chibi, pulling him closer and resting his head against the others. He could get used to this.


End file.
